The present invention relates to copy holders, and more particularly to a copy holder adapted for mounting on a monitor of a computer system to hold sheets of document that can be conveniently adjusted to the desired angle.
A variety of copy holders have been disclosed for holding sheets of document on a desk top or a monitor of a computer system, and have appeared on the market. However, these conventional copy holders still have drawbacks. When a conventional copy holder is fixed to a desk top or a monitor of a computer system, it can not be adjusted to the desired angle. Another drawback of conventional copy holders is that they do not have means to hold down turned-up sheets of document. Still another drawback of conventional copy holders is that the springs of the document clamping means start to wear quickly with use. When the springs of the document clamping means of a copy holder starts to wear, the document clamping means will be unable to hold down sheets of document firmly. Furthermore, when a copy holder is fixedly to a monitor of a computer system, it cannot be collapsed and closely attached to the periphery of the monitor.